Kittens and Allies
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Kurt and Rachel slowly become friends. Or do they? AU universe in which humans have cat ears and tails in their youth.


AN: Kitty! Kurt and Rachel. Set during the first season. I love kitten style fan art and stuff like _Loveless_. Excellent manga. I want to play in that universe so much. XD

* * *

"Oh _Rachel._"

The brown haired girl flinched when she heard the voice coming from the stalls. With a whimper, her shoulders slumped, as did her tail. She was never going to get the sugar out of the black fur on her ears, much less her hair. She already had gotten out of her white stockings. They were now ruined for life.

"Go ahead, make fun of me Kurt. Get it over with before I do start crying."

"Blue raspberry is not funny," he frowned as he washed his hands in the sink. Rachel looked in the mirror, her frown matching his. She was covered in enough blue slush to turn her into a smurf. Apparently she was the target of the football team today, as she taken not just one, but three Big Gulps at once.

"Do you have a change of clothes?" asked Kurt.

"What?" said Rachel. She was trying to pull a large piece of ice out of her now curling hair.

"Do you have some clothes to change into?" asked the countertenor.

"No," said Rachel. She shook her head as she turned around. "I don't. I forgot my extra set at home."

"Lovely," sighed Kurt as he dried his hands. "You're going to smell like sickeningly sweet sugar the rest of the day."

"I'm used to it by now," she shrugged, speaking in a small voice. Kurt sighed.

"Why do you always sound so fatalistic about things like this?"

She crossed her arms with small crunch. She hadn't realized there was still ice stuck to her pink and white striped sweater.

"Some of us don't have friends who are willing to help clean up afterwards."

The brown haired boy rolled his eyes. "Arms up."

"What?"

"Rachel, put your arms up."

Confused, Rachel did so. She yelped, her tail standing on end as Kurt removed her sweater from her body and over her arms with one movement.

"You're not alone Rachel," as he took the garment, running water in the sink. "And you're lucky I have my slushie kit on me." She watched as he reached for his bag and took out a small scrub brush and a travel sized bottle of detergent.

"Next time, give a warning before you're going to undress me," muttered Rachel. Her cheeks were warm. "And watch the ears!"

"Nice bra," he commented as he scrubbed on her sweater. His own brown tail was bobbing to the movement. "At least you have good taste in underwear. Can't say the same for your clothes."

"Hey!" She could feel her fur bristling at the comment.

He smirked. Rachel flicked off a piece of slush ice off her jean skirt.

"Considering it's a darker denim, your skirt should be fine. But you might want to take a paper towel and run over it just in case. It might be sticky."

"Thanks," said Rachel as she moved to do so. "Why are you being nice to me?" she asked as she wet the paper under the sink.

"Nobody deserves this. Even you," he sighed. "You may think you're a diva Rachel Berry, but you're still a teenager like the rest of us. We are all the outcasts."

Rachel nodded numbly, not bothering to answer as she threw the paper towel away and sighed at her makeup. She rubbed at her face, feeling her now sticky powder come off on her fingertip.

"Here," said Kurt. "I have face wash." He handed her a small bottle.

"Thanks," she said as she took it, running water in the sink and getting more paper towels.

"At least I have my makeup kit."

"Your story would sound better in Glee Club if you go without it. Hard to sound pitiful to the point of inciting a riot if you look made up."

"Like the Glee Club would riot over me."

"Finn would," said Kurt as he hung Rachel's sweater under the hand dryer to dry. "So would Puck probably. It wouldn't take much to get Mike and Matt involved." He moved behind Rachel with a sigh, looking at her hair with disdain.

"We have got to get the slush out of there. Comb."

She handed him a brush. He glared at her in the mirror.

"Are you doing this for Finn?" said Rachel with a small hint of disdain. "Trying to get in good with him again?"

"I will walk out of this bathroom Berry if you keep this up. I could be sitting in French class."

"Well?"

"No," he said, running the brush through her hair with a frown. He wet it under the sink. "Finn's the last thing on my mind."

"Thank you," she said as she dabbed at her face with the soaped paper towel. Kurt kept brushing out her hair. "Really."

"You should be happy that I am comfortable in the company of half naked girls."

"See them often, do you?" smirked Rachel. She reached back and grabbed at one of his brown fur covered ears. He squealed as she gave it a small tug. His tail was standing straight up and she swore he had hissed at her movements.

"Yes, my ears and tail are quite real," he sighed. "Not that anyone would in Lima could appreciate my fashion sense or my rapier sharp wit."

"Aw, I'm sure there's someone for you Kurt," said Rachel. "Honestly. Your eyes are gorgeous. I'm jealous. Change a shirt or a hat and you can have any role you want."

Kurt looked in the mirror with what Rachel thought was a touch of sadness. Even his ears drooped a little.

"Your sweater should be dry in about ten more minutes," he said, shaking his head and handing her back her brush. "Leave your hair slightly wet. I couldn't get all the blue out of your sweater unfortunately. Though if you ever want a real makeover, call me."

Rachel looked down at the sink that was still mostly blue from her earlier attempts of getting all the slush off her body.

"I don't think I have your number Kurt."

"Phone," he demanded. She reached for her purse and handed it to Kurt. She didn't even know really why she was obeying him. This was the guy who gave her a terrible makeover and fought her tooth and nail for songs in Glee Club. But he hadn't said one bad thing to her and had even helped her brush the slush out of her hair, not to mention scrubbing her sweater.

He handed her back her phone, admiring her bejeweling job.

"I love Barbra," he said. "And Liza Minnelli is my goddess. That doesn't mean we're the best of friends," he said firmly. "But I do admire you. However that doesn't leave this room."

She nodded, looking down.

"Call me," he said softly. "If you need… this again," he said gesturing at the mess.

"Thanks Kurt." She reached up and rubbed his ear. "And I think your ears are adorable. They blend in so well with your hair." She laughed when he practically purred.

"I know, I'm so a cat," he said bitterly. "I like yours too. They're so black and sleek."

"Oh!" said a voice from behind them. They both jumped when they saw Emma Pillsbury coming in the bathroom door. She shut her eyes. "Kurt, what are you—"

"He was helping me Ms. Pillsbury," said Rachel quickly before Emma got any wrong ideas. "The football team slushied me."

"Oh you poor dear," said Emma, opening them again and going over to her. "I've heard about those here at this school. It has to be cold."

Rachel nodded and jerked her head at the door. Kurt nodded and took that as his cue to leave. He left the bathroom quickly. The brunette moved to get her sweater, amused by the tape, rubber band, and paperclip makeshift hanger Kurt had used to hang her sweater under the hand dryer. She'd have to find a way to thank him.

"Does he always come into the girls bathroom?"

"It's— it's safer," said Rachel. "At least the girls don't harass him that much."

"Harass him?" said Emma, looking back at the door.

"Kurt's gay, Ms. Pillsbury. The boys usually push him around about it."

"Oh… oh."

"Yeah," sighed Rachel. "He doesn't get a moment's peace at this school. I think the only time he doesn't get bullied is when he's in Glee Club, and even that's debatable."

"It must be rough," agreed Emma.

Rachel bit her lip and nodded. The bell rang and she sighed. She pulled on her sweater quickly, looking in the mirror. She wet the brush and ran it through her hair once more. The blue stain while faded, was still there on her shoulders and down her torso.

"It really doesn't come out, does it?" commented Ms. Pillsbury.

"It's a Glee badge of honor, sadly."

Emma frowned. "I really should talk to Will about this."

Rachel shook her head. "I'm not sure it'd do any good. It'd just keep happening. They'd just get craftier."

The red headed counselor nodded sadly.

Rachel spun away from the mirror. "But you can do one thing. And it's simple. The school needs to put locks on the trashcans."

Emma looked at her curiously. "Why do you say that?"

"Because that's another badge of honor," said Rachel. "Being dumped in the dumpsters. The football team is notorious for it. Kurt gets thrown in one at least once a day."

Emma gasped. "You're kidding me."

The late bell rang, but Rachel didn't care. "No," she said firmly. "I've seen it."

"I'll… I'll talk to Principal Figgins."

Rachel nodded. "Thank you." She picked up all her stuff. She felt lighter somehow, though she didn't understand why. She hummed a small tune to herself as she left the bathroom, being wary of the hallway as she ran to her locker. She probably looked pathetic enough that her teacher would take pity on her when she got to her next class.

_Hopefully_.

But at least she didn't smell like blue raspberry.


End file.
